Old Friend of Naruto Gang
by Hopeless Wisher
Summary: This is more like an alternate reality because I was writing this before I really got to know the anime
1. Midori

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters. So there.

* * *

Her hair flew in the wind she had blonde hair that swept her body. Green cloak and eyes. She had a forlorned look on her face, like she was waiting for something to happen then she wispered, "Where do I come from." She was a young girl ,but she looked older than she was. 

She kicked up her stick and jumped off the rock she was standing on and gracefully landed. She started walking down the hill she could see a town. While she was walking, she noticed something through the corner of her eye. There was movement. She decided to ignore it but she knew they would be unfriendly people. Just then, two guys jump out of the bushes and say, "Give me your money girl."

"Assuming I had money," she remarked.

"Oh, do you think you're cunning girl," replied the ugly one.

"No. I just don't have money, so leave me alone," saying then she starts walking past them. The other guy grabs her wrist and she glares at him, "I would stop if I was you."

"Ooooo, I'm scared," he said in a mock voice.

"Well then, if you insist," she steps on his foot kicks the other in the stomach then kicks the guy that still had his hand on her wrist in the stomach. He lets go of her wrist and he screams. Then the girl says, "I warned you, but you didn't listen. What a shame."

"You stupid girl, that was not much," the ugly one said.

She laughs, "Do you think that was all I have?"

The two glare at her, while she is still laughing. Then the one that grabbed her wrist says, "I'll fight you."

She stops laughing and then smirks, "'Kay then ,but I promise you will regret this."

"Highly doubt it," while saying this he gets in a stupid fighting position.

She crosses arms and then says, "You first."

The guy lunges at her trying to give her a blow to her face but she just moves her head and laughs, "Idiot is that the best you can do?"

The guy tried to do it again ,but this time she grabbed his hand and started twisting. "Aaaaaahhhhh," he screamed in agony.

The girl roles her eyes then flips him onto the ground, "I told you."

The guy looks up at her and sneers, "You will pay." He rolled out of her way then got up and said, "We'll be back."

The girl watched them as they ran and laughed, "Pathetic morons." She then starting getting on her way again. When she reached the town it was now night and she was in high spirits. But when she stepped inside the town, there was no one in sight.

"Hmm, that's interesting." She looked around to see if she could find any life form then she heard a scream. She ran to where she heard a scream. A teenager boy walked out of the building near her holding a bloody sword, she slapped her hand to her mouth so she wouldn't make a sound.

The guy looked around ,but didn't see her. "Phew, that was a close one," she said as she started walking into that building. When she got in she saw a young boy probably about a year younger than her. The boy looked at her and then asked, "Who are you?"

The girl then replied, "They call me Midori because I wear green."

"Do you have another name?" the boy asked.

She shakes her head.

"Why not?" the boy says.

"I don't have a memory of who I am or where I came from. I have learned to defend myself from all the people in this world. I am young like you ,but they fear me."

"Why?"

"Because I fight them well. They cannot beat me easily, at least the ones who try to rob young people. Who was that I saw coming out of the building?"

"That was my brother," he starts crying, "He killed all my family."

"He did?" Midori said shocked.

"Those are my parents," he points to two dead adults near them.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke," the boy replied.

"Well then umm... Sasuke, it's nice to meat you. Do you have a place to go now?" She asked.

"No, they were all my family that he killed."

"Why would your brother do such a thing."

"To see what he was capable of," he then cried.

"I see well Sasuke if you like you can travel with me for a while," she said.

"No you go on your way I will just get in the way."

"Ok then ,but if I ever see you again I will insist on you joining me inless you already have somebody to travel with. Goodbye Sasuke." She walks out of the building and leaves.

* * *

oo she met sasuke what next the death of a foe...lol... who knows...oo i know ME 


	2. Life as it is

Disclaimer: See if I had to say that if I owned Naruto I definetly would not be writing these cause well... who would write a fan fic on there own story when they can have it done in the story.

* * *

3 years later...

"Hao who's our next target?" Midori asked.

"This kids and this guys they killed Haku and Zabusa," Hao replied.

"How did some kids manage to kill those two?"

"How am I suppose to know?" said Hao.

"I don't know you're the killer I'm just here to save your butt."

"So, you kill."

"Yeah, when they almost kill you," she protests.

"Fine, but I want to fight these more. They seem like worthy opponents."

Midori snorts, "There are many worthy opponents for you ,but no for me idiot."

"Okay I get it miss hot shot."

"Hao, take it easy. Least you know I won't kill you."

Hao glares at her then shrugs, "That's true. Gosh I hate it when you do that."

Midori smiles, "It's how I am. So when are you planning on facing these people?"

"We're leaving now," replied Hao.

"Oo, yay. Runs off toward the east."

"How is it you always seem to know which direction."

"'Cause I can read you mind," then she giggles.

"Sometimes it hard to believe you ever killed anyone."

"Har har. Do you know the name of the people who killed them?"

"No, they just told me where they were right now."

"Dang, I hate it when they don't tell you."

"Why do even want to know?" asked Hao.

"Have you forgotten? I traveled a lot before I met you."

"Yeah yeah, I remember. This time I'm gonna check out the people before I attack so when I check them out don't come with me because you're always making noise."

"Oh aren't you mean. Sure I won't go ,but for a price."

"What?" he snapped.

"You kiss me then dress up as a girl."

"What the heck. I like one part but not the other."

She smirks, "that is how it goes my agony then my pleasure. Your pleasure then your agony. Remember that was our rule?" she replied.

"Oh yes I remember. Dang it."

Hao kisses her on the lips compassionetly. Midori hits him on the head.

"Owwww, oh sorry my turn. Dang you," after saying this he gets a dress from a sack of Midori's and puts it on.

Midori sniggers, "I knew that dress would come in handy."

They walk for about a day then Hao says, "Okay this is your part of the deal."

"Got ya."

Hao walks off to go and inspect the people while she sits and eats some yellow rice. Then she hears a sound near by she raises her hood so she could watch with out the person knowing she could see them. Hao comes back a little later and says, "Well, I'm gonna do it now so come on."

She put her hand up got up and started looking around when she got to the area where she last heard a sound she slapped her hand down and then you could hear a kid crying. She picks up the kid then shakes him. The kid looks up at then smile. Midori drops the kid just in time because the kid pulled out a kunai. "Blasted kid."

"What the heck! Would you not use your sinces?"said Hao.

"I can't help it," she snapped, "What are you doing here kid?"

"I have heard about you Hao and I wanted this girl out of my way before I fought you."

"What the? Oh yes, I get it," she hits Hao on the head and says, "You idiot taking all the credit."

"Oooooooooowwww," Hao whined.

"I think I figured out who I really want to fight," the kid said.

"Really," replied Midori.

* * *

super short wow ok well lets just say you are screwed if you like this and you dont review... HA HA


	3. Why does Midori like to fight?

Disclaimer: I don't know why I even bother because we all know I don't own Naruto.

* * *

The boy gets in a fighting stance ready to attack Midori and then Midori says, "You first."

The boy lunges at her but Midori jumps out of his way. Then she lands behind him then kicks him. Sending him flying. The boy gets off the ground and jumps up in the air. Midori watches as he falls and once he got close enough where he was about to kick her she flipped backwards. Landing on a tree. The boy glares up at her then jumps up there. Midori puts her arm up blocking him on getting on the branch so he hits the side with his feet then jumps above her. Midori jumps off the branch and onto the ground pulling out a staff looking thing. She pushes the staff into the ground and vines start rapping around the boy. The boy struggles and then looks at the Midori and says, "You cheated."

"Oh so I geuss trying to put a kunai into me when I would be off guard is not cheating."

"Good point."

"I will let you go. If you tell me why you are here and this time no lies."

"Fine. I was sent to assassinate you two."

"Who sent you?" Midori asked.

"Orochimaru."

"As I thought," Hao said.

Midori glares at him the says, "Why did you think it was Orochimaru."

"Because he has been after me before that was before you found me though," Hao replied.

"Hmm, I wonder why he decided to attack you now."

"Well actually it's not Hao he wanted to attack. He wanted me to get rid of Hao and bring you to him," the boy said.

Midori looks at the boy shocked, "What? But why would he be after me?"

"That I do not know but I think he knows something about you. That you may not know."

Midori's eyes grew wide."Coud it be possible," she wispered. Then she said, "Go, You can tell him that I am already dead or something or I will kill you." She took the staff out of the ground the vines unbinding him. The boy ran off before she could do anything else.

"Why were you so shocked?" asked Hao.

"I don't think I ever told you, but I don't no where I came from and Midori is a name people started giving me because I wear green."

"No actually you didn't tell me. This is new," replied Hao.

"Weren't we gonna go and assassin those people?"

"They can wait. Midori how come you never told me?"

"I didn't think it was very important then. Being I now had a home and that was the outdoors where I could roam free."

"Midori, that doesn't matter you still belong somewhere and for all you know the place you come from has some talent."

"I don't want to have a talent," Midori yelled.

"Midori calm down," he sits next to her and hugs her, "It's okay."

Midori gets up picks up her stick and says, "If you really think I should find out where I came from then you will abandon your mission for at least a month."

"Fine. Where do we go first?"

"Off to the place I remember finding when I was young."

* * *

What is this place she talks about... why does Orochimaru want her... why is the story called what it is...who are the people he is suppose to kill(if u dont know this catch up on your Naruto)... why would she be so shocked (actually I forgot)... ha to find out you have to review nyah nyah 


	4. Off to see the

Disclaimer: Why I still tell you that I do not own Naruto is beyond me cause we all know I don't

* * *

They started walking toward a town that she had remembered from when she was young. "Hao thanks for coming with me it means a lot." 

"No problem, but this does interfere with my mission," replied Hao.

"Well, Well, Well, look what the cat drug in," an unfamiliar voice said.

Midori turned around and looked at the person she had really hated when she was last here. "I see you haven't changed Roberu."

Roberu laughs, "You might have changed but I still think you're that idiotic girl that my parents took under their wing for two years and then ran away."

"Shut up Roberu," Midori snapped.

"What's your purpose for coming back here?"he said.

"To find answers," she replied.

"Well you won't be able to find anything here. I'm the only person left in this town."

"Am I suppose to believe that?"

"You remember that boy Naruto?"

"Yes, why?" she replied.

"He is a nine tailed fox demon."

"How could he be that he was like my best friend here."

"Who cares about that? He destroyed the whole town. Killing almost everyone. To think if you hadn't ran away you would probably be dead."

"How did you live?" asked Hao.

"I was out of town at the time," replied Roberu.

"What happened to Naruto after this?" asked Midori.

"He was banished."

"Have you heard from him ever since?" asked Midori.

"Well, no. Midori I know you were close to him ,but don't try to find him. He's dangerous."

"Have you heard any information about him?"asked Midori again.

"Yes I have. He is in some training thing to become a ninja," replied Roberu.

"Interesting. I come here to try to find out where I'm from and I find out my best friend when I lived here is training to be a ninja," laughed Midori.

"You still a good fighter?" asked Roberu.

Midori smirks, "Better. Why don't we fight and you can find out."

"Well, I got to warn you I am better to."

"Let's go for it."

"Okay," replied

* * *

why does this Roberu want to fight her... how come we know that midori has met Sasuke and Naruto... why were they friend how will the fight turn out... who knows... OO I KNO ... ME

* * *

Chapter 5 is almost ready... funny i havent worked on in a couple of weeks 


End file.
